


Cast in the Sea

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Introspection, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders what makes a man like Byakuya Kuchiki tick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast in the Sea

He is unreachable.

Yoruichi often compares Byakuya to a rock cast deep in the ocean. No matter how far or deep she swims, he remains hidden from her, and it is by his own hands that he throws the stone into the ocean.  He doesn’t want her to find him, the person who he really is – the one behind the sigil of nobility and austerity, the mask he’s carved to keep people at bay. Yoruichi knows she’s played a part in its creation.

It’s times like this when she feels like conceding to these walls of his, the ocean he floods between them.

She runs her fingers down the page before her, as if trying to suck the meaning of its words from the ink into her skin. She wonders what makes a man like Byakuya Kuchiki tick, what sort of chime rings in his soul; a dirge, or a lullaby?

She’ll never know.

His breath is warm on her neck, his lips softer and warmer than anything in the world. He holds her arms against her sides, and she lets him, because she needs to feel vulnerable, if only for a moment. His name shudders against her parted lips. He silences her with a kiss, and her body shakes against his own.

This is the only way she knows how to search for him, beneath the sheets of his bed, his breath against her skin. Yoruichi knows she’ll never find him this way, but she tries, she tries.

The ocean is too deep.

 

 


End file.
